zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapel
Snake Santa Clover June Seven Lotus |items=None |minigames=Coffin Lock |links=Door 9 E Deck }} The Chapel is a room for prayer inside Building Q - it is also likely there is a chapel on the Gigantic. It contains Door 9, the ultimate goal for the Nonary Game players. Layout The chapel is a small, oppressive room that serves as a room of worship. There are nine pews scattered around the room, in neat rows. There is a red carpet in the middle of the room, running from the big Door 9 to the altar. The altar has a mysterious, electronically locked coffin on it. Near the coffin is a flag with the Free the Soul logo on it. There are candles hung up on the walls, in a neat row. Finally, there is a small Door 9 in a corner of the room. The big Door 9 leads directly to the incinerator, while the small Door 9 leads to the library and study escape rooms first, and then to the incinerator by going through the neptune door. Story The Chapel contains two Door 9s, which allows all 9 participants of the game to leave. However, Zero never made mention of a second Door 9, nor denied it either, implying that it was to be assumed by the players that there was only one Door 9, which would cause a falling out in between the group and possibly causing each of the players to betray each other just so the right number of people can escape the ship. Potentially, when paired up with their respective sum of 9 counter parts, all 9 people could leave in any combination such as 2, 7, 8 and 4, 5, 6, 9 or 4, 5, 7 and 3, 6, 8, 9. Safe Ending In the Safe Ending, Ace confessed to killing four people and took Lotus hostage at gunpoint, dragging her down to the chapel. They take the small Door 9 and open it using the Number 1, 8 and 9 bracelet. They make their way through the Library and Study. Meanwhile, Junpei and Seven pursue, but they get to the chapel too late to stop Ace from going in to the door. Seven and Junpei think about what they are going to do next, and suddenly, they hear a pounding noise from the coffin. First, they try to open it by force, but to no avail. They find a keypad on the side of the coffin and realize that it is electronically locked. Junpei looks around for clues, and Seven mentions that he remembered him mumbling some numbers back at the 1st class cabin. He then goes on to mention the "sinister hand" tip, saying that the numbers came from it. Seven suggests that the combination for the coffin might be the same as the one for the safe, as Zero had set them both up. Junpei is doubtful, but Seven pushes him to try it, saying that it won't hurt. He reluctantly inputs the numbers, and to his surprise, it opens. The lid slides off and Snake sits up in the coffin. They rejoice at finding each other, and Snake tells the two how he had gotten trapped in the coffin. Afterwards, they explain what's been going on with the rest of the group, only omitting Clover's death. Junpei takes a look at Snake's bracelet and mentions that the three of them can't make a digital root of 9. Seven cuts in and reveals that he had found the 0 bracelet in the Captain's Quarters. He goes over to the RED and makes sure that it functions. Seven pulls the lever, only for the screen to say "ERROR". They wonder what is going on, and Snake suggests that the value of the bracelet is not actually zero. They decide to experiment to find out the true value of the bracelet, and they find that it has a value of six. The ship freaks and Snake says they should get moving. Seven addresses the fact that he can't come with them, but Snake says that he had a plan. Seven and Junpei authenticate, along with the 0 bracelet, and Snake crushes his prosthetic arm and slides his bracelet off. The three men rush through the big Door 9. True Ending In the True Ending, the players discover the existence of another Door 9, Junpei realized that Zero had deceived them from the very beginning. Seeing as someone had to be left behind due to the digital roots combinations, Seven offered to stay behind, but the rest of the players decided that there had to be another way for all of them to escape. Santa decided to solve the problem by using the gun he had stolen from the cargo room and use June as a hostage. He shoots at the floor to show he is serious, while Clover berates him, saying she thought he was one of us, something Santa refutes. He forces Ace and Lotus to accompany him and June into the big Door 9, leaving Junpei, Clover, and Seven behind. After they left, Junpei saw the digital root for their bracelets only add up to 7 and they needed a bracelet that displayed the number two. As they were stuck in their dilemma, a coffin placed ominously in the chapel started to make a noise and the only way to investigate what was the cause of the noise was to open the coffin itself. However, the coffin could only be opened after an 8-number combination was inserted. After opening the coffin, Junpei discovers Snake inside. After Clover hugs Snake, Junpei and Seven explain their situation, with the dead bodies in the Shower Room and Captain's Quarter's, which Seven was surprised to learn as Junpei did not tell him due to everything else that was happening. Snake was curious as to why they were dead. He states he was grabbed while they were searching for the dead. Junpei wonders why Zero dressed Guy X in Snake's clothes or why he pushed the buttons. Snake says they should leave since they have less than an hour, since he has the Number 2 bracelet. Junpei asks them to wait before leaving wanting to figure things out, they open Door 9 normally, but go in. Seven says that was obvious but Junpei wonders what happens if they add Zero's bracelet, which Clover has. Junpei explains to Seven that they found the bracelet on the dead body in the Captain's Quarters, who he calls "Cap", they state that they should be able to open the door with just Clover, Junpei and the number 0 bracelet. However an error comes up, Seven says that maybe the bracelet needs to be on the wrist but Junpei disputes that saying it just needs to be over the scanner panel. Snake says that the bracelet must not be a 0, but something else, after experimenting they realize it was a 6. The others are confused but Junpei realizes it is a letter O, Clover asks if there are two people with number 6 bracelets, Snake thinks there isn't and makes an educated guess that June's bracelet was never 6 to begin with but rather a 9. Clover asks if the numbered bracelets were a lie. Regardless, Junpei, Clover, Snake and Seven enter the small Door 9. Trivia *This room contains the only instance where Snake uses any kind of profanity in the DS version. On the Safe Ending route, he says "What the hell...? Are you saying that Seven has the number 0 bracelet?", after seeing that Seven possessed the zero bracelet. This is removed in The Nonary Games. *When Snake is explaining his theory on Santa and June's true bracelet value, he says that Santa's bracelet is most likely 0, as he and June went through the same doors together. However, he fails to mention that Lotus had also been through all of the same doors with Santa and June. *During Dashiell Gordain's Nonary Games, which were played by young people who were deep in debt, there was a ceremony at the end where those who had lost the game were executed. This took place at the location where the incinerator is currently situated; long ago, it was known as the Hall of Ceremony. In the chapel, they prayed to the god they worshipped (presumably the god of Free the Soul), and in the Hall of Ceremony, they offered up living sacrifices. The ceremonial robes Snake is wearing were used in those ceremonies.http://www.sceneryrecalled.com/trans/999int.htm Gallery ChapelDoor.gif|The chapel entrance door. Door_9-1.gif|The large Door 9 opens. Door_9-2.gif|The small Door 9 opens. Door9concept.png|Concept art of Door 9. Category:Locations Category:999 Locations Category:E Deck